Drunken Adventures II: Two down, One to go
by hazelheart93
Summary: Sequel to 'Payback is a bitch'. Bonnie ditches the slumber party, so that Elena and Caroline decide to go to the grill. When Elena spills the beans, Caroline helps her to get the upper hand. Elejah SMUT. ElijahxElena
1. Two down, One to go

**Here is the sequel to Payback is a bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or else Elena would at least have a one night stand with either Kol or Elijah. ;) **

**Call me Mary Porter if you want to, I am an Original groupie!**

* * *

**Update: The third part is up. It's called 'Taking it too far' I love you guys for all of your reviews, favs and follows. Thank you.**

* * *

Caroline and Elena were sitting in their usual booth in the grill. The original plan was to have a sleepover with Bonnie, but she had canceled on them, then Caroline had the great idea of getting drunk at the grill. Caroline had compelled the bartender and they had a few bottles of tequila on their table and one was already half empty.

"Ok, Elena. Time to spill the beans." Caroline said finally. "What's the deal with you and Damon?"

Elena grinned widely at her. "What do you mean?"

Caroline sighed. "I _mean _all those death glares. You kissed him two weeks ago and now you're acting like he is some kind of enemy."

Elena's grin turned into a devilish smirk. "Well, after the ball I walked in on him sleeping with Rebekah."

Caroline's jaw dropped. "With the she-devil?"

Elena nodded furiously. "Yup, that would be the one."

"So? Judging by your face, you did something to make him pay."

Elena laughed out loud and as if on cue Kol walked into the grill. "I slept with him." She muttered only for Caroline's ears and nodded slightly towards Kol, who was followed by Elijah.

"_NO WAY!_" Caroline exclaimed loudly, causing them to look over. Kol had a big smirk plastered on his face, while Elijah looked curious.

"Shh." Elena muted her.

"OMG!" Caroline grinned at her. "I never thought you would do something like that Lena." Elena could see the shock and amusement in Caroline's eyes. "Although I am impressed, someone had to show him that he's a total dick."

Elena laughed and from the corner of her eyes saw that Kol was watching her, with those dark lustful eyes. _Oh boy._

"Anyway." Elena sighed. "Tonight I wanna get drunk until I can't spell my own name."

"I'm in." Caroline chirped and poured them another round of shots.

* * *

"So what are we drinking brother?" Kol smirked playfully at Elijah.

Elijah sighed, trying to hide his amusement at Elena and her attempt to get drunk. "You brought me here, so I figured that it would be your call."

"Last time I was here, a _very _kind girl introduced me to tequila, although I don't think it will be much fun without her." While he spoke he looked over to the booth where Elena and her friend Caroline were drowning one tequila shot after another.

"Then I guess, we'll settle for bourbon instead." Elijah replied casually.

"Good call, big bro. Let's get buzzed." Kol smirked at him and Elijah couldn't help but smirk back.

Since they had entered the grill, Elena's and Caroline's voice were awfully low so he could not listen to their conversation. He was really interested in what she had done and to whom.

* * *

After another hour, Elena was so drunk that she couldn't stop giggling. They had to keep their tone low, so that the two originals at the bar wouldn't be able to listen.

Just as Elena wanted to tell Caroline that she would call Damon, he entered the grill. Along with none other than the blonde original herself. Elena growled and shot a livid look at them. "You see her? Walking around like she owns him."

"Lena, relax. He's just with her because he can't have you." Caroline muttered.

Damon and Rebekah joined Elijah and Kol at the bar and by the looks on the original brothers faces, they weren't really glad about it. When Rebekah sat down on the stool next to Kol, Damon casually strolled over to Elena's and Caroline's booth.

"Evening ladies." He greeted them with a seductive smile.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena pressed out through gritted teeth.

Damon's smile widened and he cocked his head to the side. "Nothing, just getting a drink with sexy Becks before we head home."

Elena grunted and drowned another shot. "Have fun." She spat out venomously.

"Oh, I will." He winked and walked back to the bar.

"He does that on purpose." Elena growled.

"Well, what he does, you can do better. _A lot better._" Caroline said and her face changed. She looked like the 16-year-old Caroline, who had given her tips on how to seduce Matt.

Elena felt a wicked grin of her own spreading across her lips. "What do you have in mind."

"There is only one original girl." She paused. "But there are three guys."

Elena's mouth opened. "You are a genius, Care." She purred and felt a sheer pulse of victory flooding through her.

Caroline giggled. "Oh, I know."

They drowned another shot and Elena set her eyes on original brother number two. _He won't be as easy as Kol, but no risk no fun._

* * *

Rebekah sat down next to Kol and that arrogant Salvatore walked over to Elena and her blonde friend, that Klaus fancies. Kol could see Elijah expression change, but he wasn't sure if he was angry at Damon for sleeping with his sister or for rubbing it under Elena's nose. Kol found both of that hilarious, since he was the one that was used to make that Salvatore jealous. Oh, and how he liked being used by the doppelganger. He watched her growl at Damon and was sure that he would get some more out of the girl tonight.

"Why are you grinning like that, Kol?" Rebekah asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Kol didn't take his eyes off Elena. "Oh, I am just observing."

Elijah drowned his newly refilled glass of bourbon with a small sigh.

"What's your problem, Lijah?" Rebekah turned to look at him.

Elijah shrugged and refilled his glass. "Just trying to have fun." He stated coldly and drowned another glassful of bourbon.

"Bekah, you ready to ditch this place?" Damon had grabbed Rebekah's waist from behind and Kol tried very hard not to rip his throat out. Instead he reached out for his own bourbon bottle and drank straight from it.

"See you _later_, brothers" Rebekah chirped and she left with her plaything.

"What do they see in him?" Elijah muttered and Kol couldn't hold his laughter back.

"Well, I guess it's because of his eyes." Kol mused sarcastically.

Elijah smirked at that and seemed surprised that a very drunk Elena and a grinning Caroline were approaching them. Kol just eyed Elena with a big grin. _Here we go again._

"Hey guys." Elena purred. "Whatcha doing?"

She leaned onto the bar and Kol had a flashback, he smirked at her and he knew she was thinking about the same. "Just getting my big brother to have some fun. Showing him how to party and all." He replied casually.

Something in Elena's eyes lit up at his words. "Well, how about we take this party elsewhere." She smiled seductively at both of them and Caroline couldn't stop giggling.

"Where do you want to go, love?" Kol said and in his mind he had her already pressed against a mattress.

"Your place." She winked. And he didn't waste any time. "Let's go then."

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by a very still Klaus, who was painting. _Boooring. _His mood swung up the moment he saw Caroline walking through the door. _Good, now I just have to get rid of Elijah._

They were in the living room and Elena was sitting too close to Elijah. She had a bourbon bottle clutched in her hand and was taking deep gulps from it. That girl could definitely drink. But something was off, she wasn't giving any attention to Kol, she had only eyes for Elijah, who was clearly enjoying the girl.

Suddenly Kol knew what was up with her. _Oh, that girl is good. _She wanted to make that Salvatore jealous and she knew that sleeping with him again would not be enough, so she moved on to another brother. He felt himself smirk wickedly until he realized that he would not get to sleep with her tonight. _Damn. _He shot her a last look and cocked his head to the side, as if he was asking if she was sure. She bit her bottom lip and turned to Elijah.

"I am leaving." He announced and used his vampire speed to get out of the house.

* * *

Elena had no idea where Caroline had ran off to, but right now she didn't care. Her head was feeling dizzy and somehow she landed on Elijah lap. She rocked her hips to his until she could feel him hard between her legs. His eye's were so much darker than usual, the warm caring brown was replaced by an almost black tone that was filled with lust. Elena felt herself go wet, just by looking into those beautiful eyes. She pressed herself harder against his erection and kissed his neck.

He growled into her ear and it sent a shiver right down her spine. Like always everything about Elijah was intense. She kissed her way up to his jaw, his chin and finally crushed her lips on his. She felt him grip her waist and slam her hard against him and a lustful moan escaped her lips, right into his mouth. She was breathing in his intoxicating smell and it clouded her mind completely.

"Bed." She managed to breathe into his mouth and he didn't hesitate. In the next moment she was lying in his bed and he was pressing his hard body against her. She reached for his shirt and started to unbutton it.

After a few tries she groaned and he chuckled darkly. "Damn those suits."

He just ripped it off and before she could take her time to appreciate his beautifully muscular chest, her clothes were gone too. _I love vampires. _She ran her fingers up and down his chest and moaned when he nipped on her neck. She grabbed his belt and unbuckled it.

"Take it off." She breathed and he did as he was told. She spun them around so that she was on top. She bend down and kissed him hard before she trailed down his chest, his stomach and stopped only to pull off his boxers. His erection greeted her and she grasped it with both of her hands, stroking it, pumping it gently. She heard him gasp and smirked at him. He was looking into her eyes and she lost herself in them. They made her want to do things, she would never do with anyone else.

She licked her bottom lip and watched as he clenched his jaw. She grinned and lowered her mouth down to his erection. As she took him deep into her mouth, she could hear him growl in pleasure. She licked his tip and tightened her mouth around him. He moaned and it made her shiver.

In the next moment she was on her back again and Elijah was hovering over her. He bent down and let his tongue circle around her nipple. She moaned loudly and he went on to her other nipple. Just as she let out another moan, he stroked her clit lightly. She winced and spread her legs wider. She could feel his smirk as he kissed his way down her stomach.

"Elijah." She pleaded breathlessly.

He continued covering her with featherlight kisses, which made her want him only more. She had thought that Kol was good, but this.. this was much better. She moaned as his lips touched her inner tight, close to the part where she needed his touch the most. And soon enough he kissed her clit, sucked it and she felt his fingers sliding inside of her. She gasped loudly. She felt his tongue glide over her bundle of nerves and she couldn't help herself from crying out his name.

He licked her faster, applied more pressure until Elena was sure she would die from pleasure. She was screaming and moaning his name like a prayer. When she finally came, she was panting heavily, but her desires weren't fulfilled yet. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up.

"Oh god, Elijah." She moaned and kissed him passionately.

Before Elena could grip him closer to herself, he slit into her in one swift motion. She moaned loudly in his mouth as he stretched her, filled her completely.

"Oh god." She cried as he began thrusting into her. At first he was gentle but as Elena pulled him closer with her legs, he began to move faster. He buried his face in her neck and Elena felt his sharp fangs scratch her skin.

She moaned and tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. She had never been bitten during sex before but somehow she wanted Elijah to do it. She fisted his hair and pulled him closer. "Please." She moaned and knew her second orgasm was close. He hesitated this time, but right before she exploded, he bit into her neck.

She cried out in mere pleasure. The feeling of his fangs in her skin was so intense that she came with such force, that she winced under him. He drank from her and a low growl escaped his lips.

He didn't stop thrusting into her and she bit into his shoulder with her blunt human teeth. After a few more thrusts she came again. This time he followed her over the edge and they both lay there panting.

He rolled to the side and Elena realized that she had a strange taste in her mouth. It was salty and metallic. But before she could think about it she muttered, "Two down, one to go." And drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW, please.**

**So there is definitely going to be another chapter, but I have to tell you I am not entirely sure if she will sleep with the homicidal hybrid we all love. If you want her to, leave a review.**


	2. The Morning After

**Hey guys, thanks for your reaction. I just wanted to post a second chapter in this story to clear up some loose ends. BUT don't worry there will be at least another chapter. Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or else every second episode would start like this ;) So enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

******Update: The third part is up. It's called 'Taking it too far' I love you guys for all of your reviews, favs and follows. Thank you.**

* * *

Her head was pounding and she felt like she was dying of thirst. When she turned around, she moaned. Her head was spinning. _How much did I drink last night? _She opened her eyes and frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings. "What the hell?" She moaned and heard a deep chuckle from behind her. She turned around quickly and after her head stopped spinning, she saw Elijah next to her.

"Oh my god." She gasped. He was lying next to her, naked. She wanted to get up, but realized that she was naked, too. So she wrapped the cover around her body and looked back at Elijah. "What happened?"

Elena tried hard to ignore his bare chest but when Elijah didn't answer right away she looked down at him. He was smirking but something in his eyes were different, lustful. And then she remembered everything. Her talk with Caroline, flirting with Kol, getting onto Elijah's lap, his bed, his kisses,... his fangs. She grabbed her throat but couldn't feel any pain, when she looked at her hands she saw some dried blood. "Did you heal me?" She asked.

Elijah smirked and shook his head. "When you bit into my shoulder, you.."

"Oh god." Elena covered her face with her hands, she was blushing like crazy. She had slept with Elijah, she had _him_ in her mouth, she had bit him and she had let him drink from her. _Wait. _She never saw his face. "Damn it." She pouted when she looked up and Elijah seemed confused.

"I wanted to see you." She whispered and sighed when his expression didn't change. "Your face, your eyes. I have never seen it. I wanted to see it."

He laughed. "Elena, I could show you now."

But she shook her head. "No!"

He propped himself up onto his headboard and she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering around his chest. She suppressed a sigh, now that she was sober, she wasn't as blunt as before. She wanted to get up, but didn't want to stand up naked. She looked around and found her ripped clothes on the floor. Elijah followed her gaze and chuckled. "I am sorry about that."

"Um. Do you have something I can wear?" She asked hesitantly. Apparently all my comfort came with me being utterly wasted. Elijah nodded and got up. She gasped, when she saw him standing in front of me completely naked. _God, he is hot._ She saw him smirk as he pulled a simple grey shirt out of a drawer and handed it to her. "Thanks."

Elena pulled it over her head and was relieved when it covered her body all the way down to my tights. She got out of the bed and her head began to spin again. "Crap." She muttered while she felt a hard chest against her back and strong arms steadying her. "I'm ok." Elena assured him and was completely aware of his naked state. He let go of her and put on some sweatpants.

"Wow, I didn't know you had anything other than suits." She smirked and he laughed softly.

"Let's get some coffee inside of you." Elijah chuckled and they left the room. The mansion was huge, the hall ways covered in beautiful paintings and expensive rugs. When they finally reached the kitchen, Elena gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Rebekah and Damon were sitting on the kitchen table and Damon looked livid. "Elena, what are you doing here?" He repeated Rebekah's question when she didn't reply.

Since Elena was standing next Elijah with only a shirt on and Elijah was half naked himself, she thought it was pretty obvious. Damon didn't wait any longer for an answer, in a flash he was standing next to Elena and grabbed her by the arm.

"You are taking this too far. We're going home." He snarled at her and his grip tightened. She winced and Elijah closed his hands around Damon's arm. "If you don't want to loose it, I suggest you let go of her."

Damon just pulled Elena closer to him and glared at Elijah. "Stay out of this." His voice was low and threatening.

"Damon, stop." Elena whimpered and struggled to get out of his hold. But that was not a good plan, he saw the dried blood on my neck and she could swear that his blue eyes turned black as her looked up to Elijah. "Did you hurt her?"

Apparently Elijah didn't like Damon asking him about his sex life, because in the next moment Damon was pressed against the wall and Elijah was holding him by the throat.

"Don't" Elena pleaded and after a few seconds Elijah let go of Damon.

When Damon made a move to grab Elena's arm again, Elijah growled. Damon sighed in defeat and left the room. _2 to 1 for Team Elena. _

Rebekah eyed Elena with disgust for a moment and then she vanished, too. Elijah gestured Elena to take a seat on the table and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. When he reached the table, he handed Elena a steaming hot cup of coffee and Elena breathed the scent in. "Hmmm."

They sat there in silence until someone else appeared. "Good morning." It was Kol, he was wearing his usual clothing, dark jeans and a grey shirt. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Elena. "Rough night?" He smirked.

She looked up at him. "Roughest." She could she his face fall and she started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Elijah asked, looking between the two of them. He was clearly surprised by their intimacy.

Kol met his brothers gaze. "I told you about a girl last night, do you remember? The one that taught me how to drink tequila properly." When Elijah nodded, Kol smirked. "Well, I think she had a little bit too much last night."

Elijah's eyes widened as he looked at Elena, who was blushing. "That explains it." He murmured.

"What?" Kol and Elena asked at the same time.

"Before you fell asleep you murmured something." Elijah told her.

"What did I say?" Elena wasn't entirely sure, she wanted to hear what her drunk self was saying to originals, that she just had sex with.

"Two down, one to go."

Kol burst out laughing and Elena's jaw dropped. _No! Most definitely not! _She shook her head and looked at them both. "You need to promise me something."

Kol stopped laughing at the seriousness in her voice. "If I ever get drunk again, which I am seriously doubting right now, promise me, you won't let me come anywhere near to your brother. I swear, I would kill myself if something between him and me happened."

Elijah chuckled but nodded, Kol cocked his head to the side. "Promise, darling."

"Good. Thank you." Elena said and got up. "Um. Can one of you drive me home? I have no idea where my car is."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Doesn't matter as long as you let me know in a review.**

**Like I said, there will be at least another sequel, but I don't really know if Elena will get to Klaus or if Elijah and Kol will keep their promise to her. So stay tuned for the next drunken adventure.**


End file.
